


The Only One for You

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Someone has been going around murdering people, leaving a heart shaped rose painted on their victims. And now they've set their sights on Marc.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Only One for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> I finally got around to writing this.

Marc ducked under the crime scene tape after showing his badge to the officer keeping guard, quickly making his way to the crime scene where the other officers and the body were.

“Hey Marc, looks like we got another one.” Lauren, his partner, greeted him. “We haven’t figured out who our latest victim is yet.”

Marc examined the body, it was a mess with multiple deep stab wounds and bruises were starting to form all over her body. There was also a rose in the shape of a heart painted on the victim with their own blood, the signature of the serial killer Scarlet Painter. “No need.” He finally said. “I already know who our victim is, Lila Rossi.”

Lauren looked at him. “You know the victim?”

“Knew the victim, she was infamous at my collège. Had the same hairstyle she’s wearing now, kinda how I recognized her.” Marc explained, eyeing her sausage like hair.

“Infamous huh? What does that mean?” Lauren questioned, pulling out her notepad and pencil.

“What, you’re interrogating me now?”

Lauren only smiled at him. “C’mon, we’re gonna get info about her later, might as well get started on it.”

Marc let out an exaggerated sigh. “If you insist. She was a transfer student from Italy, and her first day she came in with all these stories about how she was friends with various celebrities and how she was besties with Ladybug. Everyone was talking about her and then like the next day she’s out of the country claiming to be helping with charities or something. Eventually almost everyone in the school wised up to her being a liar because of her over the top claims except for her class. I mean I kinda understood it, they had a lot of celebrities and talented people but some of her lies were really bad. She claimed that she saved Jagged Stone’s kitten, something that he’s never had. My cousin saw through her lies and Lila went after her, claiming that she would destroy her life. Fortunately her friends didn’t believe the lies Lila spread about her and the last I heard of her was that Lila tried to claim credit for Marinette’s newest line but that quickly got shut down and disproven.” Marc explained, trying his best to remember everything. “I moved away after collège so I don’t really know what happened except for that.”

Lauren nodded, writing everything down for future reference. “It sounds like your cousin has a motive for this murder, but we’ll have to check and see if she has a connection to the other victims.”

“Yeah, I know. Now we should finish examining the rest of the crime scene.”

Marc shuffled throughout his house, exhausted from the long day of work. After he and Lauren had finished with the crime scene, they had run all around Paris talking to Lila’s friends and family. As it turned out, Lila had continued her lying streak so few, if any, of her family and friends’ stories matched up. Lila’s mother had been under the impression that her daughter was living with her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. Alya and Nino also thought the two were dating while Mylene and Ivan believed she was currently in Achu helping out Prince Ali, and so on. They had even talked to Marinette, but she had five alibis in the form of her romantic partners and parents. After all that the two partners concluded that Lila’s death was most likely done by the Scarlet Painter and not one of her past classmates that she had lied too, due to the fact everyone had solid alibis during a majority of the murders.

Marc removed his shoes and belt that held his gun before crawling into bed, too tired to change and quickly succumbing to sleep. He failed to stir as his bedroom door was opened and a person walked over to his bed, staring at him for a moment before gently placing a chloroform soaked cloth over his nose and mouth.

After several minutes had passed, Marc’s unconscious body was gagged and bound, before being picked up and carried bridal style out of his house.

Marc’s eyes felt heavy as he opened them, lifting his head. He panicked once he realized he was in an unfamiliar place and that he was tied to a chair.

A door unlocked and Marc whipped his head over towards it, fear coursing through his body. The man who stepped through looked vaguely familiar and Marc wracked his brain trying to remember where he saw him before. “You’re awake! I’m glad, I was worried I used too much chloroform.”

Marc’s kidnapper untied the gag tied around his mouth down, quickly pecking him on the lips as he did so. Marc wet his lips. “Who are you? Why am I here?” He asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

The kidnapper pouted, it would’ve been cute if the expression wasn’t on the face of the guy who kidnapped him. “You don’t remember me? Well I can’t really blame you, my appearance has changed since collège. It’s me Nathaniel, we used to work on a comic book together.”

It all clicked into place. “Nathaniel Kurtzberg?” Marc whispered, absolutely horrified.

The redhead beamed.”You do remember me! I’m so glad, I’ve missed you so much my darling.” Nathaniel climbed onto Marc’s lap, straddling him as he ran his fingers through Marc’s hair. “Did you enjoy my presents? I know you got them, I watched you at Lila’s house.”

“You’re the Scarlet Painter?”

Nathaniel looked proud of that. “That I am. I find that name fitting, reminds me of the good times when nothing could separate us. We were a perfect team and then they took you from me.” Nathaniel hissed angrily, tightening his grasp on Marc’s hair. Marc winced, and Nathaniel instantly let go. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Why-” Marc paused, scared to ask. “Why did you kill them?”

“I needed to get your attention somehow and I knew you couldn’t resist investigating. Plus, I had the pleasure of exterminating a few pests for you.” Nathaniel leaned in and kissed Marc again, the noiret unable to do anything about it. “And now that I have you and your attention it’ll be just the two of us, forever together, just like we’ve always wanted.”

Marc scowled at him. “You’re a horrible person.”

“Aww, don’t be like that darling. I love you, just like you love me.”

“I don’t love you, I will never love someone like you.” Marc angrily said, causing Nathaniel to giggle.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll learn to love me eventually.”


End file.
